specialclassfandomcom-20200213-history
No Turning Back (transcript)
*''opening. Scene begins with Aidan, lying on his bed with his eyes wide awake. He looks as if he hasn't slept at all. Cut to Trent lying in a different position in bed, wide awake. Cut to Flint, lying in a different position in bed, wide awake. Cut to Cale, lying in a different position in bed, wide awake. Cut to Zephyr, lying in a different position in bed, wide awake. Final cut to Caspar, lying in a different position in bed, wide awake. His alarm goes off, to the theme music of "Doctor Who". He stays in the exact same position, not reacting at all to the alarm clock, rather letting the music just go on.'' *''song. Scene cuts to Aidan putting on his jacket.'' *'Aidan:' Bye, Mom! I'm going to school! *'Aidan's Mom:' camera Oh, wait! I almost forgot! up to Aidan with a bag Here's your stuff for the trip. *'Aidan:' Trip? What trip? *'Caspar's Mom: 'cuts to Caspar's house Very funny. Now, I've packed all your stuff, your toothbrush, your jammies... *'Caspar:' What are you talking about? *'Trent's Dad:' cuts to Trent's house Your school trip! Your teacher sent the form to go on an overnight trip! Should be fun. *'Trent:' When was I to be told about this? *'Flint's Mom:' cuts to Flint's house Very funny, honey. Now, you need to get out the door to school. *'Flint:' But Mom... *'Zephyr's Dad:' cut's to Zephyr's house Let's get going. You'll be late. *'Zephyr:' Dad, I... *'Cale's Mom:' cuts to Cale's house Love you, honey! See you Sunday! *'Cale: walking to school'' See you...Sunday. Bye! cuts to a bustling Waterloo Avenue Public School. Flint walks into his classroom and sits down at his desk. He looks at his teacher's desk, and then puts a slightly confused look on his face. He turns to a classmate. *'''Flint: Hey, Naomi? Where's Mrs. Souplanger? *'Naomi:' I dunno. Maybe she's sick? *'Flint:' Sick? When would Mrs. Souplanger ever get sick? She's a clean freak. shrugs. A man in casual clothes enters with a black suitcase with, what appears to be, a touch-screen lock. He has blue eyes, glasses, and dark brown hair. *'Man:' Hello, everyone. I am Mr. Smith, I be your substitute today. Mrs. Souplanger is away today due to a family emergency. Now, how about we start by learning each other's names. Wait, let me guess. up to Naomi Naomi. going down the classroom Flint, Owen, Melissa, Abigail, James, Trent, Zephyr, Theo, Thomas, Aidan, Claudia, Sara, Caspar, Jane, Cail. *'Cale:' It's Cale. *'Student:' How do you know our names? *'Mr. Smith:' sarcastically I'm a magician! laughs ''Okay, I'm just kidding. Your principal told me before class. Why don't we get onto novel study? Ah, ''Nineteen Eighty-Four. Don't worry, I've read the book before. Now, who can give a summery of the book so far? hands shoot up Trent. *'Trent:' Well, Winston lives in a dystopian city in 1984. Um, the whole government is ruled by the Party, and lead by Big Brother. The past and future is always erased by the Party, as they never mention any about the past. And when any citizen commits a crime, the Party takes them in and they get "vaporized". *'Mr. Smith:' Now, how would you think the environment of Nineteen Eighty-Four be similar to today's? silence *'Aidan:' ...I'm not sure today is like Nineteen Eighty-Four at all. *'Mr. Smith:' Eh, you'd be surprised. Alright, let's get to the book. cuts to a view of the clock, which moves ahead fast, indicating that the day is over. And it seems that our day is over. You guys have a nice weekend. Though...Trent, Flint, Cale, Caspar, Aidan, and Zephyr. Meet me after school. the students exit except Trent, Flint, Cale, Caspar, Aidan, and Zephyr. I'm telling you guys now. You're not in trouble. out a gun. *'The Guys:' Ah! move back a bit *'Caspar:' Is...is that a gun? *'Mr. Smith:' Of course it's not a gun! a "bullet "at Aidan, which causes him to immediately collapse on the floor. ...It's a neutralizer. group yells and hides, mainly behind the desks. Trent goes for the door. *'Trent:' It won't move! around to see Mr. Smith pointing the gun at him You're insane! *'Mr. Smith:' If anything, they're insane. Trust me, I'm doing you a big favour. Smith neutralized Trent. Screen cuts to Caspar and Flint hiding behind a desk, as they hear their classmates getting neutralized. *'Flint:' whispering Oh my god, what is wrong with him? *'Caspar:' I think our school has hired a complete psychopath. Alright, we need to make an escape plan. I'd say that we should get some of our school supplies and... *'Flint:' ...And? *'Caspar:' And...attack. *'Mr. Smith:' from behind Caspar Sorry, Caspar. turns around to see Mr. Smith pointing the gun at him. Good plan, but you don't want to do that. gets up and starts backing towards the wall. Flint hides beneath the desk. *'Caspar:' Why are you doing this? Why to us? *'Mr. Smith:' I explain when we get there. *'Caspar:' eyes start glowing grey Going where? Why won't answer any of my questions? *'Mr. Smith:' You won't want to go if I tell you now. Smith shoots at Caspar, however, the neutralizer goes straight through him, hits the wall and smashs. Caspar opens his eyes, which are blue once again, and laughs. *'Caspar:' What are you gonna do now? Smith shoots at him again, but this time the neutralizer sticks in him. He looks at it sticking out of his arm. Of course. collapses immediately. Screen cuts to Flint. He looks around a few times, and then comes out of the desk and makes a run towards the door. He arrives at the door, however, like what happened to Trent, he finds it locked. He turns the around to see Mr. Smith behind him. *'Mr. Smith:' Flint, you have to trust me. If you stay here, your life will become a living hell. *'Flint:' You think staying in Guelph will be hell? If anything, getting shot by you and then being dragged to some unknown place will be hell! eyes start turning green *'Mr. Smith:' Flint, be careful. Don't get to overwhelmed. *'Flint:' Why shouldn't I get overwhelmed? eyes are now completely green A "substitute" teacher of mine is about to shoot me! Fine, if you're going to shoot me, then shoot me! Just get it over wi- eyes blast towards Mr. Smith, blasting straight through his shirt and skinning the side of his arm, causing him bleed. *'Mr. Smith:' Ah! looks in disbelief, before being shot and passing out. The screen fades to black. The screen fades into a closeup of Aidan, who begins to gain consciousness, though still half-unconscious. He looks around, soon realizing that he is on a plane. Mr. Smith is in the cock pit, flying the plane, and the others are around him, unconscious. He looks back at the wall before falling back into unconsciousness. Screen cuts to an immediate shot of Mr. Smith, looking as if he is waiting for something. He has a bandage on his right arm and is no longer wearing glasses. The screen then goes to a wide view of the room. The room is ginormous, consisting of three grey, possibly metal, walls, a concrete floor, and the other wall is covered up with a giant blind. The screen also reveals the still unconicous Flint, Trent, Caspar, Cale, Aidan, and Zephyr on the floor, with their backs leaning on the wall. Mr. Smith looks at his watch, and then back at the others. Well, I wasn't hoping to do this. goes over to the wall that they are leaning on and opens a compartment, revealing several buttons. He exhales out of minor stress. Probably should've labeled these. presses one of the buttons, which causes a doorway to appear. Nope. Probably won't need that for a while. Oh, right! I forgot. I hooked them up to the switches. flicks six switches, causing a shower head to pop out above each of the group's heads. Mr. Smith then presses another button, making water flow out from the shower heads, after a few seconds, the guys start to wake up. *'Zephyr:' Woah, where am I?! tries to stand out, but hits his head on the shower head Ow! *'Cale:' How do you turn off these things?! Smith presses the button again. The shower heads turn off and go back into the wall. Cale then notices Mr. Smith, who has now walked up to face them. Where are we? *'Aidan:' And why are we still alive? *'Mr. Smith:' I never lied to you guys. Like I said, I was just neutralizing you. And if you are wondering, we're in the mountains of B.C.. *'Flint:' Yeah, right. As if we would be able to get to B.C. in a couple minutes. *'Mr. Smith:' Actually, you guys have been out cold for a day. Those neutralizers lastest longer than I expected. *'Caspar:' Yeah, as if I'm going to believe our school substitute teacher. Smith goes over to the wall and presses a button, causing the blind in front of the wall to rise, revealing that the entire wall is made of glass, showing a high view of the snowy mountains. *'Mr. Smith:' Believe me now? *'Zephyr:' But why did you kidnap us? *'Mr. Smith:' First of all, I wouldn't call it "kidnapping". *'Flint:' Well, no matter whatever you call this, I demand to be taken back home! *'Mr. Smith:' cracking his knuckles ...And second of all, it's things like...'' Caspar in the face, however, Mr. Smith's fist goes straight through his head'' ...this, that cause me to take you guys in. Smith, removes his hand from Caspar's head while Caspar starts to go red in the face out of embarassment. Don't be embarassed, Caspar. I know that all of you guys are in a similar kind of situation, just like him. at Flint You can shoot blasty-things from your eyes, at Trent you can do stuff with water, at Caspar you, well, everyone knows now, at Cale you can turn invisible, at Aidan you can do stuff with fire, at Zephyr and you can fly. in a higher-pitched voice "What is this 'situation'?" back to normal voice Good question! Well, let me give you a small history lesson. First of all, you guys aren't the first to have these kind of "abilities". The first documented accounts of abilities date back as far back as the 1600s. Back then, though, the abilities were minor. And they stayed like that for three hundred years. Of course, when these abilities first transpired, the people who possessed them were treated like freaks. It wasn't until years later that it became known that the abilities were common. Soon, everyone came to accept these people for who they were. Even the human population was split into two categories: "non-bearers" and "bearers". You guys are bearers, as in "bearers of abilities". Anyway, the abilities stayed harmless and safe for years, such as one kid who had the ability to never fall asleep. Then there was Henry Neufeld. The kid was always left out and ignored by everyone around him. Then he discovered his ability. He could do things with his mind. Move things. Telekinesis. Unfortunately, however, he had no plans on using his abilities for the better. He went nuts. He massacred practically everyone in his town. His family, his classmates, everyone. The police came. He killed them. The fire department came. He killed them. So the government became involved. A giant operation was planned to take him into custody, however, he had other plans. As soon as they arrived, he began trying to kill them instantly. One lucky shot by one of the lesser-experienced officers ended it all. He got him right in the head. *'Cale:' And how come no one knows about this "massacre"? *'Mr. Smith:' Trust me, people know about it. Really, anyone over 30 years old knows about it. Even your parents. Now, after this happened, people everywhere started protesting against people like us. No one wanted anything like this to happen again. So the United Nations got together and voted to make a "cure" for anyone who had any special abilities. Thus, the Urce Cure was created and named after the scientist who made it. It was guaranteed to make sure that any ability in anyone would be removed and completely unable to be reproduced again. That's where you guys don't make sense. *'Aidan:' Make sense? None of this is making sense! Why am I the most likely cause for a fire in any room? Why aren't I at home right now? Why am I here? *'Mr. Smith:' I know that you guys are really confused right now... *'Flint:' Look, Mister...whoever you are. I don't care no matter where we are right now. I just want to be taken back home! *'Mr. Smith:' Flint, it's not that easy. Look, if you would've stayed at home any longer, your mother would've handed you into the government personally! Okay, I should probably say this now. If you were to ever be able to see your family again, it wouldn't be like it used to. sighs Your families wouldn't recognize you. Even if you try to show or tell them any evidence whatsoever, it won't be there. I developed a gas toxin personalized to each of you that I released naturally throughout the areas of anyone that you guys knew. The gas causes them to completely forget who you are. The gas then knocks them out for about an hour. Within that hour I get help from my sponsors cleaning out any memories of you. No matter what, you guys will...will never see your family the same way again. group stands in silence for several seconds. Look, guys, I'm sorry that I had to do this for you. It's for your own and your families sake. If you were taken in, they would kill you family immediately afterwards. pause I'm so sorry. stand there for several seconds. *'Trent:' Then tell me. What are we? The X-Men? *'Mr. Smith:' Pretty much. *'Trent:' pause Alright, then let's get started. *'Flint:' Trent, you're actually go along with this? *'Trent:' You heard him, Flint. If we don't co-operate us and our families will end up dead. walks over to Mr. Smith. *'Mr. Smith:' I'll give a tour of the place, if any of the rest of you are ready. Zephyr, Caspar, and Aidan walk over to Mr. Smith. Cale and Flint stay behind as Mr. Smith leads them out. Mr. Smith leads them down the hallway. *'Caspar:' So, where are we? *'Mr. Smith:' I call this place the Reserve. It's located high in the mountains of B.C.. It's one of the most isolated locations in Canada, so we don't need to worry about people knowing about this place. at a room with a large window from the hall, revealing a room with a full kitchen and relaxing area. On the opposite wall is a window showing a view of the mountains. This is the kitchen and TV room. The kitchen's fully equiped, the TV is a flat screen, and there are several places to sit. keep walking. *'Trent:' What's you're real name? *'Mr. Smith:' Honestly, I can't remember. I've used so many different cover names that now I can't remember. *'Aidan:' You forgot your name? What do we call you then? *'Mr. Smith:' I dunno, "Counselor"? That's what I'm gonna be to you guys. "Counse" for short. *'Aidan:' If you say so... cuts to Cale and Flint, sitting against the wall in the room they stayed in. *'Cale:' So...what can you do? *'Flint:' What? *'Cale:' What sort of..."ability" do you have? *'Flint:' Well, it's not consistant. I can't really control it when it happens, but I can- of a sudden, an optic blast shoots from his eyes, barely missing Cale, and hitting a wall, leaving a large hole in the wall. Cale is horrified. ...Sorry. But that's basically what I can do. turns to him a forms a big smile. *'Cale:' Are you kidding me? That's was awesome! *'Flint:' Uh, thanks? turns and looks at another wall, facing away from Cale. What can you do, then? turns back to where Cale was, but sees that he's not there. Cale? Where are you? *'Cale:' who has turned invisible, speaks from where he is. Right here. jumps in surprise. Cale becomes visible and his eyes are now violet. That's what I can do. *'Flint:' That's so cool. cuts to the others walking down a hallway. The Councelor stops in front of an area with several doors. *'Counselor:' And these are your rooms. points to one of the doors, which looks to have no doorknob. Caspar, this is your room. *'Caspar:' at the door. How do I get in? *'Counselor:' What do you mean? *'Caspar:' There's no doorknob. *'Counselor:' There is one on the other side of the door. *'Caspar:' Then how am I supposed to get in? *'Counselor:' I think you and I both know how your ability works. Caspar's eyes turn grey, and he wals through the doorway into his room.